Blue Jay
by Blooming.Lily.XYZ
Summary: My name is Bella Swan, I am 19 and I am the main singer in Blue Jay.   Bella is now a singer after she claims to be over them. She has to deal with paparazzi, crazy fans, making videos, song writing, and more like running into the Cullens
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so this is my new story for Twilight and I really hope that you like it.**

**Oh and PLEASE read the super long Authors Note at the bottom. Really important stuff in it.**

I was standing on my black circle, just like everyone in the band was doing. We all had black circles but each circle had mini lights on it so they lit up out legs up to our knees. My light color was a dark blue. Every one in the band had one instrument they knew the best, me it was singing. Becca Miles was amazing at playing the piano, her light color was white. John Dee rocks at the bass, his color was a dark, rich green. Hailey Charmichael is a great fellow singer so we put her in charge of being the best back ground singer, her light color was a soft baby blush pink. Mia Johnson was working with the keyboard, I know that we have Becca but sometimes we need a little bit of an instrument that we don't have so Mia just changes up the way the keyboard sounds, her light color is a nice bold purple. Robin Hail was a bass player as well, her light color is a washed out red. August Shayman was our amazing drummer, his light color is a dark, deep, bloody red. Last but not least is Riley Jacobs, he is the one behind the guitar, his light color is tiger orange.

Mindy and Chloe Pola are the stylist, completely behind all the amazing clothes. David Apple was in charge of the lights. Mike Tanner was our producer, X Records all the way! Mike has an assistant named Stacy Gates.

Mike is also our Manager. He sees us a lot. That might be the reason for his endless crabbiness.

My name is Bella Swan, I am 19 and I am the main lead singer in Blue Jay.

**Okay so I know that there are probably some things that you would like to know. **

**1. No, most of the chapters will be a lot, a lot longer.**

**Well really, thats all I can think of right now. A few things that I think you should know is that most of the names are all names of people that are close to me. Or they are names that I always thought where really cool. The last names are the same thing. If you have questions about some names just ask me in a review and I will tell you in the next chapter. In the Pre-Author Notes.**

**NO. This is not one of your an every day story about Bella being a singer when Edward leave. There is much more. She is going to be writing songs. She is going to be making Videos. Going on talk shows. Going to parties. Signing autographs. The whole bit of everything you read about famous singers. Just with out the drinking...Or maybe there will be drinking...**

**Some of this story is pre-written and I will be writing the rest of it continuously so that you NEVER have to wait too long for the next chapter. Because I don't like it. Well lets hope never. If I go on a random vacation for something like spring or winter break. Then you will probably have to wait a bit for the next chapter.**

**Okay so about my Author Notes: **

**The Pre-Author Notes are the ones where I explain stuff like if you asked a question in a review I would answer it in the Pre-Autor Notes.**

**The End Author Notes I tell you who that song is by and whats it called. I will of course do the asking of reviews. Maybe sometimes outer stuff, but not often**

**Please Please Review.**

**.xyz**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay Yay Another Chapter!**

**For the second song it is longer then it looks. Please Listin to the songs while reading them. **

The crowd in front of me where not just people, they are my fans. They would know if i messed up one word, if I was too fast for the beat. They know everything there is to know about me. I could walk up to any one of them right now and ask them what color my room was in Forks, and they would know. Anything and everything.

"You know, every time I go to a new place, see new faces there is always 5 letter word that I say. That word is Hello!" I yelled to the crowd of teenagers, as I brought the microphone closer to my mouth.

***If it is in () its Hailey***

**I could stick around a little longer with you**  
><strong>hello<strong>  
><strong>it doesn't really mean that I'm into you<strong>  
><strong>Hello<strong>

**you're alright but I'm your darling to enjoy the party**  
><strong>don't get too exited 'cus that's all you get from me<strong>  
><strong>hey<strong>

**yea I thank you too but I really think that you should know**  
><strong>I just came to say hello<strong>  
><strong>hello<strong>  
><strong>hello<strong>  
><strong>hello<strong>

**I'm not the kinda girl who'd mess it up with you**  
><strong>hello<strong>  
><strong>I'mma let you try to commence with you<strong>  
><strong>hello<strong>

**its alright I'm getting dizzy just enjoy the party**  
><strong>its okay with me if you don't have that much to say<strong>  
><strong>hey<strong>

**kinda like this thing but there's something you should know**  
><strong>i just came to say hello<strong>  
><strong>hello<strong>

**hey**

**hey**

**i could stick around a little longer with you**  
><strong>hello<strong>  
><strong>it doesn't really mean that I'm into you<strong>  
><strong>hello<strong>

**(I'm your darling to enjoy the party)**  
><strong>(I'm getting dizzy just enjoy the party)<strong>

**i just came to say**  
><strong>hello<strong>  
><strong>hello<strong>  
><strong>hello<strong>  
><strong>hello<strong>

**I'm not the kinda girl who'd mess it up with you**  
><strong>hello<strong>  
><strong>I'mma let you try to commence with you<strong>  
><strong>hello<strong>

**its alright I'm getting dizzy just enjoy the party**  
><strong>its okay with me if you don't have that much to say<strong>  
><strong>hey<strong>

**kinda like this thing but there's something you should know**  
><strong>i just came to say hello *<strong>I could feel the ground under me start to drop. lowering me slowly.*

**hey**

Before the circle even stopped moving could feel Mindy and Chloe basically ripping of my gray cardigan, light pink tank top, golden key necklace, blue jeans and brown boots. The Vampires that they are they are able to make the quick changes that are needed. Vampire speed was very useful at times. They put on a white tee shirt and a black leather coat over it some washed out gray jeans, fingerless gloves some sunglasses and gray blue tennis shoes. The whole time my circle was moving down it was cloths off, then new clothes on. When it was going back is when I got to drink some water.

"Mindy, can I have some water?" I asked her. I knew that she will say yes, but I didn't want to seem demanding.

"Sure thing, Bella." She tossed me a water bottle which slipped right through my fingers. Chloe reached down and grabbed it right before it could touch the ground.

"Clumsy as ever, Bella." She laughed as I was working with the cap of the bottle.

_Stupid bottle caps having to make it so impossible_

"Oh be quite." Chloe took the bottle and twisted it opened for me.

"You will thank me later." She said to me, as I took a drink of the water and tossed it to the ground just before the gap closed me off.

"Everyone loves a bad boy, right!" I yelled to the crowd of fans.

**Remember the feelings, remember the day**  
><strong>My stone heart was breaking<strong>  
><strong>My love ran away<strong>  
><strong>This moments I knew I would be someone else<strong>  
><strong>My love turned around and I fell<strong>  
><strong>Be my bad boy, be my man<strong>  
><strong>Be my week-end lover<strong>  
><strong>But don't be my friend<strong>  
><strong>You can be my bad boy<strong>  
><strong>But understand<strong>  
><strong>That I don't need you in my life again<strong>  
><strong>Won't you be my bad boy, be my man<strong>  
><strong>Be my week-end lover<strong>  
><strong>But don't be my friend<strong>  
><strong>You can be my bad boy<strong>  
><strong>But understand<strong>  
><strong>That I don't need you again<strong>  
><strong>No I don't need you again<strong>

**You once made this promise**  
><strong>To stay by my side<strong>  
><strong>But after some time you just pushed me aside<strong>  
><strong>You never thought that a girl could be strong<strong>  
><strong>Now I'll show you how to go on<strong>

**Be my bad boy, be my man**  
><strong>Be my week-end lover<strong>  
><strong>But don't be my friend<strong>  
><strong>You can be my bad boy<strong>  
><strong>But understand<strong>  
><strong>That I don't need you in my life again<strong>  
><strong>Won't you be my bad boy, be my man<strong>  
><strong>Be my week-end lover<strong>  
><strong>But don't be my friend<strong>  
><strong>You can be my bad boy<strong>  
><strong>But understand<strong>  
><strong>That I don't need you again<strong>  
><strong>No I don't need you again.<strong>

"Okay, hey everyone you know me, right!" August yelled into his microphone.

"I LOVE YOU AUGUST!" some girl from the front yelled at an ear splitting pitch. I feel for who ever has to sit next to her. "

No! I Love him more then you do bitch!" another girl from in front and a few over from her said.

She was turned around completely now.

"No I do!"

"Nope! August I am your number one fan. I am president of your fan club in Augusta, Maine!" Damn, that girl traveled a lot, considering we are in Seattle, Washington right now.

"Well I am President of his fan club here!" The first girl yelled.

"Ladies, ladies! Here." August said and he took of his hat and shirt. He took out his sharpie.

"Now who am I making this out to?" He asked the first girl while holding the shirt.

"Sydney." The girl said very breathlessly. Oh god, he is starting this again.

"There you go there, Sydney" She started to jump up and down and making a lot of squeaks.

"Now you are?" He asked girl number two.

"Macy." She told him. He finished that and gave it to Macy.

"Okay, thank you August for showing us your 6-pack, once again. Now go put on shirt." Mia said to him, while pushing him back.

"Your hot Mia!" Some dude shouted, it sounded far away.

"Thank you." She said in the Microphone. "But we have to get back to the point. We are going to invite 11 people up here on stage to ask any of us any question you would like."

Hands shot up Mindy and Chloe where already on the balcony with David the lighting guy.

We all walked off the stage and and through the crowd. I picked a boy that was about my age and he looked like he was about to faint.

"So, whats your name?" I asked the man.

"My name is Connor." He told me, trying to get his cool back.

"Well Connor do you want to go up on stage?" I asked him. I knew that he would say yes, but still.

"Yes." he told me still working on getting back his cool.I started to walk back to the stage with Connor following me.

"Alright, we are going to start off with who Mindy, Chloe and David choise so that Mindy and Chloe can go get the next outfits ready and David can go work on the lights." Davids assistant moved the light to David.

"Hello, everyone my name is David and I work with the lights. This over here is Avery" He said while pointing to a girl about 15. She was blond with blue eyes and was bouncing with excitement.

"Hi, I'm Avery and I wanted to ask Becca a question."

The light changed from David to Becca, and Avery.

"How long did it take you to get so good at the Piano?" She asked Becca.

"Well I started Piano when I was 5, but I only had one lesson every 2 weeks. So I guess that it depends on how devoted or how much you practice." Becca told Avery. Avery looked kind of Sad but also happy.

"Thanks Becca, you are my Idol by the way." Avery told Becca as she started to walk off the stage Becca stopped her. "Avery, wait" Becca walked over to her piano and grabbed a book and Sharpie and wrote in the book. "Here, a little guidance for you." she gave the book to Avery with one of her eye to eye smile.

"Don't give up even if you think your slipping. Becca Miles" she read aloud. When she was done she looked up at Becca with an eye to eye smile, then walked off.

The lights went off again and back on showing us Mindy. "Hello everyone, my name is Mindy and I am the bands stylist. One of the bands stylist. The lucky person I picked was this girl over here, her name is Alice."

**Okay Did you like it? **

**Hello - Martin Solveig Ft. Dragonette (When I hear this on the radio I never hear a man so...)**

**Bad Boy - Cascada**

**Please do review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone! I am back.**

** I have been requested to have some songs in this story be originals! Well I can do that! Yay! So I will be writing some of my own songs and put them in here. If you have ANY song lyrics that you just happen to write that are original PM me and I will put them in here and say 'Thank you - For the song you wrote called -'**

"Um, yeah so I am Alice and I just want to ask Bella a simple question." she paused "Okay, so Bella will you please get back together with my brother?" I stared at Alice and the crowd made an overly loud gasp.

I looked at her for a bit then I grabbed the mic and turned to her "That is a more personal question and I will talk to you and your family after the concert is over, in my room." I told her, My face like stone. Not wanting to show any emotion at all. Jasper probably could tell my fear and hurt coming off of me.

"Okay, bye Bella!" Alice said with a smile, I watched her walk of the stage and watched her go back to her seat.

They where all there.

_Lovely_

The rest of the questions where a blur to me. I was thinking about what I was going to say. Should I get back with him? I mean he left me, left me in the damn woods. Left me to fend for myself. Victoria found me. She almost got me. Chloe and Mindy saved me and killed Victoria, and sucked the venom out.

_~Flashback~_

_**Remember the feelings, remember the day**_  
><em><strong>my stone hart was breaking<strong>_  
><em><strong>my love ran away...<strong>_

_I wrote in my book of random song lyrics. I was out leaning against a tree in the woods behind my home, where I could get away from Charlie and the doctors that kept on saying that I was depressed or that I needed to be hospitalized. The truth was that I didn't need any of that, I just needed time, to find some one, a great friend to fill the hole in my heart to make it whole once again. I felt like I belonged with vampires. My thoughts where disrupted by a snapping of a twig._

_"Who's there?" I called out to the unknown dark woods._

_"Bella, dear, did prince charming leave already? Oh boo who." Victoria. She was mocking me, me and the pain I felt in my empty heart._

_"What are you going to do? Kill me, that's fine. I don't care any more. You can do anything you want to me know. You can rip every limb from me. You can make me suffer, but you can not make me suffer as much as I am now." Told her, if Emmett was here and if this was not about his happy he would have said 'good job Bella Boo you just told off your first vampire!' _

_"Oh dear, you where hoping that I would kill you? Sorry Hun but that's my going to happen. I am going to change you. So that you can feel all of the pain that I feel. You can feel what it is like to know that you are going to live for thousands and thousands more years, that you are going to live forever with out our mate, and that will never have another. Another to love or care for you the way your mate did. So you can live for thousands and thousands of years with out your mate I hope that you enjoy being all alone." Victoria screamed some parts and other parts she looked like she would cry if she could. She must really miss James. She probably missed him as much as I missed Edward. Maybe even more...no thats not possible. But the next thing I knew was that there was a Sharp pain in my neck. _

_I screamed out in pain. I could see the world around me go black, starting to fuzz up. The burning in my neck hurt but I could still hear. I heard Victoria and her evil laughter at my pain. I couldn't see well but I saw another figure. It launched it self at Victoria and entered a battle. It was like a tango. Together but so far apart. Wanting, waiting to jump in for the kill. I saw another figure join, this other figure didn't join the ultimate tango of death, no, this figure came over to me. She leaned over me and tilted her head to the side a bit. Her golden brown hair falling from be hind her shoulders matches her honey eyes. A purple smoke was clogging up the air that I needed and my vision was getting worse and worse with every second and the burning kept getting hotter and hotter. _

_"Chloe, suck out the venom. I have to get the rest of the red heads parts" The other girl said to this Chloe, as she throw in what I think was a arm. _

_"Sorry, Honey if that and this hurts." Chloe told me._

_She leaned in forward and bit right into my neck in the same place that Victoria bit. _

_The world was starting to come back to me. Things became more and more clear. The pain started to go away. _

_ "Thank you got um, helping me." I told the Chloe and the girl with brown hair. I wish I knew who they where and what their names where._

_"Mindy! Oh so, so sorry honey, my name is Chloe Pola and this is my sister Mindy Pola. Oh and I can explain everything that just happened. You see that was a murder who wanted to kill you we heard it, and we are people part of the um, people protection program. Right, that's what it's called right Mindy? Or is it the witness protection program?" Chloe looked a bit confused. If they did this to everyone they saved people must think that they are delusional._

_"Chloe, you messed it up now she probably think-" I cut her off I couldn't let it go on for too long or they might go crazy._

_"It's fine, I already know that you are vampires, you sparkle in the sun and you don't sleep in coffins, garlic doesn't bug you and you have golden eyes because you don't feed off humans." I told them both who now opened their mouth as if to say something then they closed it again. Mindy opened her mouth and spoke this time._

_"How do you know that?" she asked me a look on her face that I have never seen on a vampire._

_I pulled up my long sleeve and showed them the bite mark I had gotten from James last spring. The cold two crescent marks rises from my skin just a bit._  
><em>Mindy and Chloe gasped when try saw it "Man girl you have got some shitty luck. That really sucks." Chloe said to me with the gasp still in her voice. <em>

_"Tell me about it" I said to her._

_~End of Flash Back~_

"Bella, Bella? Your up. Ella asked you a question." Mia nudged me.

"Oh, sorry Ella, what did you ask me?" I asked The girl Ella, she was young and about 14.

"What was your inspiration for the songs that you wrote?" She asked me again. I hope she realized that it wasn't her fault that I didn't answer her question the first time.

"My inspiration was the first boyfriend that I had, and the only boyfriend I had who left me." I told her but didn't look at the crowd of people afraid if I did look I would see him and his family.

"Thank you." she simply said to me and the rest of us as she walked off.

"Hey everyone so I am Bella the well, singer. This over here is Connor." I said while I made a jester over to him.

"Hi, I am Connor and I have a question for August" the second light flashed to August "How many years have you been playing the drums?" What a simple question

"Let's just say I have been playing the drums since I was 7" he said.

"Um, thanks." Connor said and he walked away.

"Okay now that we are done with the question and answer Becca is going play us a song." I told the wild group of fans, while Becca walked over to the piano.

**Head under water**  
><strong>And they tell me to breathe easy for a while<strong>  
><strong>The breathing gets harder, even I know that<strong>  
><strong>Made room for me but it's too soon to see<strong>  
><strong>If I'm happy in your hands<strong>

**I'm unusually hard to hold on to**  
><strong>Blank stares at blank pages<strong>  
><strong>No easy way to say this...<strong>

Beccas' voice started to fade out as the band and I started to go back stage for a costume change.

"Okay, what song is next?" Mindy asked us needing to know what outfit to choose next.

"Hailey and Rileys' song." Hailey and Riley's song was a cute soft song. It was called Lucky. It was their special song, it was true for them they where best friends and now they are in love.

"Okay, okay I can work with that. Chloe go gt that white button up top, those black biker pants and the um, Nike white shoes for Riley." Mindy barked at Chloe.

They both take fashion wry seriously.

"Oh! You know what, I am going to get that light blue sleeveless dress an that tan belt for Hailey. Oh, and those tan flats too!" Chloe said in a very exiting voice.  
>"Perfect, perfect, perfect!" Mindy exclaimed.<p>

"Got it! Sorry it took so long, that belt is very good at hiding" Really it only took about 5 seconds, the whole band knows that the stylist are vampires.  
>"It's okay, oh crap Becca is starting to wrap up the song. Quick change!" Chloe was going to get a vampire heart attack. They take this was to seriously. They threw them into the changing room.<p>

"Come on come on..." Mindy was tapping her Foot on the floor. When they came out a Mindy let out a big sigh.

"Go, you guys are on!" Mindy shouted and pushed them outside. "You guys need to get in your circles. We can all play each others instruments so I played the guitar for Riley. We played below for the first 10 seconds of the song then the curves started to bring us up. We played under the stage for the first 32 seconds of the song.

**(Riley **Hailey Both)  
><strong>Do you hear me? I'm talking to you<strong>  
><strong>Across the water across the deep blue ocean<strong>  
><strong>Under the open sky, oh my, baby I'm trying<strong>

Boy I hear you in my dreams  
>I feel your whisper across the sea<br>I keep you with me in my heart  
>You make it easier when life gets hard *<strong>The circles started to being us up*<strong>

I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend  
><span>Lucky to have been where I have been<span>  
><span>Lucky to be coming home again<span>  
><span>Ooh ooh ooh<span>

They don't know how long it takes  
><span>Waiting for a love like this<span>  
><span>Every time we say goodbye<span>  
><span>I wish we had one more kiss<span>  
><span>I'll wait for you I promise you, I will<span>

I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend  
><span>Lucky to have been where I have been<span>  
><span>Lucky to be coming home again<span>

Lucky we're in love in every way  
><span>Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed<span>  
><span>Lucky to be coming home someday<span>

**And so I'm sailing through the sea**  
><strong>To an island where we'll meet<strong>  
><strong>You'll hear the music fill the air<strong>  
><strong>I'll put a flower in your hair<strong>

Though the breezes through trees  
>Move so pretty you're all I see<br>As the world keeps spinning 'round  
>You hold me right here, right now<p>

I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend  
><span>Lucky to have been where I have been<span>  
><span>Lucky to be coming home again<span>

I'm lucky we're in love in every way  
><span>Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed<span>  
><span>Lucky to be coming home someday<span>

Ooh ooh ooh  
><span>Ooh ooh ooh, ooh<span>

The crowd cheered when Riley kissed Hailey.

**Check out my blog! The link is on my profile. It has all my stories on it. There is Blue Jay there too. You will see what they look like and all that. When you get on to my Blog you will see a tab some where along where all the other tabs and an it says ' Calendar ' There you will see all upcoming events and up coming updates! Yay!**

**Love Song by Sara Bareillies**

**Lucky by Jason Mraz Ft. Colbie Cailat**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone! Yes I am back! School is killing me! I made a teapot on the ceramics weel, yay! That makes me happy! Its not a fail.**

**Okay so this chapter is mostly songs. No I am sorry not songs that I wrote.**

**Keep in mind that I am a teenager so I listen to music. A LOT. **

"You know, i think we all need a doctor right now! What about you?" I yelled into my microphone

**Bella **_August _John

**I'm about to lose my mind**  
><strong>you've been gone for so long<strong>  
><strong>I'm running out of time<strong>  
><strong>I need a doctor<strong>  
><strong>call me a doctor<strong>  
><strong>I need a doctor, doctor<strong>  
><strong>to bring me back to life<strong>

_I told the world one day I would pay it back_  
><em>say it on tape, and lay it, record it<em>  
><em>so that one day I could play it back<em>  
><em>but I don't even know if I believe it when I'm saying that<em>  
><em>doubt starting to creep in, everyday it's just so grey and black<em>  
><em>Hope - I just need a ray of that<em>  
><em>'Cause no one sees my vision when I play it for 'em<em>  
><em>They just say it's wack<em>  
><em>they don't know what dope is<em>  
><em>and I don't know if I was awake or asleep<em>  
><em>when I wrote this,<em>  
><em>all I know is you came to me when I was at my lowest<em>  
><em>you picked me up, breathed new life in me<em>  
><em>I owe my life to you<em>  
><em>but for the life of me, I don't see why you don't see like I do<em>  
><em>but it just dawned on me you lost a son<em>  
><em>daemons fighting you, it's dark.<em>  
><em>let me turn on the lights and brighten me and enlighten you<em>  
><em>I don't think you realize what you mean to me<em>  
><em>not the slightest clue<em>  
><em>'Cause me and you were like a crew<em>  
><em>I was like your sidekick<em>  
><em>you gon either wanna fight me when I get off this fucking mic<em>  
><em>or you gon hug me<em>  
><em>But I'm out of options, there's nothing else I can do 'cause<em>

**I'm about to lose my mind**  
><strong>you've been gone for so long<strong>  
><strong>I'm running out of time<strong>  
><strong>I need a doctor<strong>  
><strong>call me a doctor<strong>  
><strong>I need a doctor, doctor<strong>  
><strong>to bring me back to life<strong>

_It hurts when I see you struggle_  
><em>you come to me with ideas<em>  
><em>You say they're just pieces so I'm puzzled<em>  
><em>'Cause the shit I hear is crazy<em>  
><em>But you're either getting lazy or you don't believe in you no more<em>  
><em>seems like your own opinion's not one you can form<em>  
><em>Can't make a decision you keep questioning yourself<em>  
><em>Second guessing and it's almost like you're begging for my help<em>  
><em>like I'm your leader<em>  
><em>your supposed to fucking be my mentor<em>  
><em>I can endure no more,<em>  
><em>I demand you remember who you are<em>  
><em>it was you who believed in me<em>  
><em>when everyone was telling you don't sign me<em>  
><em>Everyone at the fucking label, let's tell the truth<em>  
><em>you risked your career for me<em>  
><em>I know it as well as you<em>  
><em>nobody wanted to fuck with the white boy<em>  
><em>Dre, I'm crying in this booth<em>  
><em>You saved my life, now maybe it's my turn to save yours<em>  
><em>but I can never repay you, what you did for me is way more<em>  
><em>but I ain't giving up faith and you ain't giving up on me<em>  
><em>Get up Dre, I'm dying, I need you, come back for fuck's sake 'cause<em>

**I'm about to lose my mind**  
><strong>you've been gone for so long<strong>  
><strong>I'm running out of time<strong>  
><strong>I need a doctor<strong>  
><strong>call me a doctor<strong>  
><strong>I need a doctor, doctor<strong>  
><strong>to bring me back to life<strong>  
><strong>bring me back to life<strong>  
><strong>bring me back to life<strong>

**(I need a doctor, doctor**  
><strong>to bring me back to life)<strong>

It literally feels like a lifetime ago  
><span>but I still remember the shit like it was just yesterday though<span>  
><span>you walked in, yellow jump suit<span>  
><span>whole room, cracked jokes<span>  
><span>once you got inside the booth, told you, like smoke<span>  
><span>went through friends, some of them I put on<span>  
><span>but they just left, they said they was riding to the death<span>  
><span>But where the fuck are they now?<span>  
><span>now that I need them, I don't see none of them<span>  
><span>all I see is Slim<span>  
><span>fuck all you fair-weather friends<span>  
><span>all I need is him<span>  
><span>fucking backstabbers<span>  
><span>when the chips were down you just laughed at us<span>  
><span>Now you 'bout to feel the fucking wrath of Aftermath, faggots<span>  
><span>you gon see us in our lab jackets and ask us where the fuck we been?<span>  
><span>You can kiss my indecisive ass crack, maggots, and the cracker's ass<span>  
><span>Little Cracker Jack, beat-making wackass backwards producers<span>  
><span>I'm back, bastards<span>  
><span>one more CD and then I'm packing up my bags and as I'm leaving<span>  
><span>I'll guarantee they scream, Dre don't leave us like that man 'cause<span>

**I'm about to lose my mind**  
><strong>you've been gone for so long<strong>  
><strong>I'm running out of time<strong>  
><strong>I need a doctor<strong>  
><strong>call me a doctor<strong>  
><strong>I need a doctor, doctor<strong>  
><strong>to bring me back to life <strong>

That was the first song i ever wrote with rapping crowd cheered and clapped for us. We quickly changed songs and we we quickly changed songs to Price tag. Robin and August sing this song, I was playing the drums while Robin continued to play the Bass.

**Robin **August*Anything in () is background aka Hailey

**Okay, Coconut man, Moon Heads and pea**  
><strong>You ready<strong>

**Seems like everybody's got a price,**  
><strong>I wonder how they sleep at night.<strong>  
><strong>When the sale comes first,<strong>  
><strong>And the truth comes second,<strong>  
><strong>Just stop for a minute and<strong>  
><strong>Smile<strong>

**Why is everybody so serious?**  
><strong>Acting so damn mysterious?<strong>  
><strong>Got your shades on your eyes<strong>  
><strong>And your heels so high<strong>  
><strong>That you can't even have a good time<strong>

**Everybody look to their left (yeah)**  
><strong>Everybody look to their right (uh)<strong>  
><strong>Can you feel that (yeah)<strong>  
><strong>We're paying with love tonight<strong>

**It's not about the money, money, money**  
><strong>We don't need your money, money, money<strong>  
><strong>We just wanna make the world dance,<strong>  
><strong>Forget about the price tag<strong>  
><strong>Ain't about the (uh) Cha-Ching Cha-Ching<strong>  
><strong>Ain't about the (yeah) Ba-Bling Ba-Bling<strong>  
><strong>Wanna make the world dance,<strong>  
><strong>Forget about the price tag.<strong>

**We need to take it back in time,**  
><strong>When music made us all unite!<strong>  
><strong>And it wasn't low blows and video hoes,<strong>  
><strong>Am I the only one getting tired?<strong>

**Why is everybody so obsessed?**  
><strong>Money can't buy us happiness<strong>  
><strong>Can we all slow down and enjoy right now<strong>  
><strong>Guarantee we'll be feeling alright<strong>

**Everybody look to their left (yeah)**  
><strong>Everybody look to their right (uh)<strong>  
><strong>Can you feel that (yeah)<strong>  
><strong>We're paying with love tonight<strong>

**It's not about the money, money, money**  
><strong>We don't need your money, money, money<strong>  
><strong>We just wanna make the world dance,<strong>  
><strong>Forget about the price tag<strong>  
><strong>Ain't about the (uh) Cha-Ching Cha-Ching<strong>  
><strong>Ain't about the (yeah) Ba-Bling Ba-Bling<strong>  
><strong>Wanna make the world dance,<strong>  
><strong>Forget about the price tag.<strong>

Yeah yeah  
><span>Well, keep the price tag<span>  
><span>And take the cash back<span>  
><span>Just give me six strings and a half stack<span>  
><span>And you can, can keep the cars<span>  
><span>Leave me the garage<span>  
><span>And all I, yes all I need<span>  
><span>Are keys and guitars<span>  
><span>And guess what, in 30 seconds<span>  
><span>I'm leaving to Mars<span>  
><span>Yeah we leaving across<span>  
><span>These undefeatable odds<span>  
><span>It's like this man<span>  
><span>You can't put a price on a life<span>  
><span>We do this for the love<span>  
><span>So we fight and sacrifice<span>  
><span>Every night<span>  
><span>So we ain't gonna stumble and fall<span>  
><span>Never<span>  
><span>Waiting to see a sign of defeat<span>  
><span>Uh uh<span>  
><span>So we gonna keep everyone<span>  
><span>Moving their feet<span>  
><span>So bring back the beat<span>  
><span>And then everyone sing<span>

**It's not about the money**

**It's not about the money, money, money**  
><strong>We don't need your money, money, money<strong>  
><strong>We just wanna make the world dance,<strong>  
><strong>Forget about the price tag<strong>  
><strong>Ain't about the (uh) Cha-Ching Cha-Ching<strong>  
><strong>Ain't about the (yeah) Ba-Bling Ba-Bling<strong>  
><strong>Wanna make the world dance,<strong>  
><strong>Forget about the price tag.<strong>

**It's not about the money, money, money**  
><strong>We don't need your money, money, money<strong>  
><strong>We just wanna make the world dance,<strong>  
><strong>Forget about the price tag<strong>  
><strong>Ain't about the (uh) Cha-Ching Cha-Ching<strong>  
><strong>Ain't about the (yeah) Ba-Bling Ba-Bling<strong>  
><strong>Wanna make the world dance,<strong>  
><strong>Forget about the price tag.<strong>

**Yeah yeah**  
><strong>Oh-oh<strong>  
><strong>Forget about the price tag <strong>

Robin and August went back to their main focus instrements and I took the mic.

**I always needed time on my own**  
><strong>I never thought I'd need you there when I cry<strong>  
><strong>And the days feel like years when I'm alone<strong>  
><strong>And the bed where you lie is made up on your side<strong>

**When you walk away I count the steps that you take**  
><strong>Do you see how much I need you right now<strong>

**When you're gone**  
><strong>The pieces of my heart are missing you<strong>  
><strong>When you're gone<strong>  
><strong>The face I came to know is missing too<strong>  
><strong>When you're gone<strong>  
><strong>The words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it ok<strong>  
><strong>I miss you<strong>

**I've never felt this way before**  
><strong>Everything that I do reminds me of you<strong>  
><strong>And the clothes you left, they lie on the floor<strong>  
><strong>And they smell just like you, I love the things that you do<strong>

**When you walk away I count the steps that you take**  
><strong>Do you see how much I need you right now<strong>  
><strong>When you're gone<strong>  
><strong>The pieces of my heart are missing you<strong>  
><strong>When you're gone<strong>  
><strong>The face I came to know is missing too<strong>  
><strong>When you're gone<strong>  
><strong>The words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it ok<strong>  
><strong>I miss you<strong>

**We were made for each other**  
><strong>Out here forever<strong>  
><strong>I know we were, yeah<strong>  
><strong>All I ever wanted was for you to know<strong>  
><strong>Everything I'd do, I'd give my heart and soul<strong>  
><strong>I can hardly breathe I need to feel you here with me, yeah<strong>

**When you're gone**  
><strong>The pieces of my heart are missing you<strong>  
><strong>When you're gone<strong>  
><strong>The face I came to know is missing too<strong>  
><strong>When you're gone<strong>  
><strong>The words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it ok<strong>  
><strong>I miss you<strong>

I sang the song with a sad look that could make someone cry every single time they think about it**. **

**So much for my happy ending**  
><strong>Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...<strong>

**Let's talk this over**  
><strong>It's not like we're dead<strong>  
><strong>Was it something I did?<strong>  
><strong>Was it something You said?<strong>  
><strong>Don't leave me hanging<strong>  
><strong>In a city so dead<strong>  
><strong>Held up so high<strong>  
><strong>On such a breakable thread(Breakable thread)<strong>

**You were all the things I thought I knew**  
><strong>And I thought we could be<strong>

**You were everything, everything that I wanted(that I wanted)**  
><strong>We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it(We lost it)<strong>  
><strong>And all of the memories, so close to me, just fade away<strong>  
><strong>All this time you were pretending<strong>  
><strong>So much for my happy ending<strong>  
><strong>ohh, ohh,<strong>  
><strong>so much for my happy ending(oh, oh, oh, oh...)<strong>  
><strong>Ohh, ohh<strong>

**You've got your dumb friends**  
><strong>I know what they say(they say)<strong>  
><strong>They tell you I'm difficult<strong>  
><strong>But so are they(but so are they)<strong>  
><strong>But they don't know me<strong>  
><strong>Do they even know you?(even know you)<strong>  
><strong>All the things you hide from me<strong>  
><strong>All the shit that you do(all the shit that you do)<strong>

**You were all the things I thought I knew**  
><strong>And I thought we could be<strong>

**You were everything, everything that I wanted(i wanted)**  
><strong>We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it(we lost it)<strong>  
><strong>And all of the memories, so close to me, just fade away<strong>  
><strong>All this time you were pretending<strong>  
><strong>So much for my happy ending<strong>

**It's nice to know that you were there**  
><strong>Thanks for acting like you cared<strong>  
><strong>And making me feel like I was the only one<strong>  
><strong>It's nice to know we had it all<strong>  
><strong>Thanks for watching as I fall<strong>  
><strong>And letting me know we were done<strong>

**He were everything, everything that I wanted(I wanted)**  
><strong>We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it(We lost it)<strong>  
><strong>And all of the memories, so close to me, just fade away<strong>  
><strong>All this time you were pretending<strong>  
><strong>So much for my happy ending<strong>

**You were everything, everything that I wanted(I wanted)**  
><strong>We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it(we lost it)<strong>  
><strong>And all of the memories, so close to me, just fade away<strong>  
><strong>All this time you were pretending<strong>  
><strong>So much for my happy ending<strong>

**Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...**  
><strong>So much for my happy ending<strong>  
><strong>Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...<strong>  
><strong>So much for my happy ending<strong>

**Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...**

* * *

><p><strong>I need a Doctor - Dr. Dre (Feat. Eminem &amp; Skylar Grey<strong>

**Price Tag - Jessie J (Feat. B.O.B)**

**When your gone - Avril Lavigne**

**My Happy Ending - Avril Lavigne**

**Thank you for reading this chapter. **

**At Chapter 5. is when the concert ends and a story begins. **

**PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW. I am so worried that this will be one of my failed stories that no on reviews for and there for I don't update anymore. Which will lead to me getting rid of it.**

**SO PLEASE REVIEW**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey, so I did't get any reviews for that last chapter...**

**what is with that?**

**Well I will keep updating until I run out of my pre-written chapters and if I don't have at lest 20 reviews by then...then I will have no choice but to the delete it.**

**:(**

**I handed the mic over to Mia who left her spot from keyboard and I took it and John walked to the front with his bass.**

**Mia **John

**Can we pretend that airplanes**  
><strong>In the night sky<strong>  
><strong>Are like shooting stars?<strong>  
><strong>I could really use a wish right now<strong>  
><strong>Wish right now<strong>  
><strong>Wish right now<strong>  
><strong>Can we pretend that airplanes<strong>  
><strong>In the night sky<strong>  
><strong>Are like shooting stars?<strong>  
><strong>I could really use a wish right now<strong>  
><strong>Wish right now<strong>  
><strong>Wish right now<strong>

Ya, I could use a dream or a genie or a wish  
><span>To go back to a place much simpler than this<span>  
><span>'Cause after all the partyin' and smashin' and crashin'<span>  
><span>And all the glitz and the glam and the fashion<span>  
><span>And all the pandemonium and all the madness<span>  
><span>There comes a time where you fade to the blackness<span>  
><span>And when you starin' at that phone in your lap<span>  
><span>And you hopin' but them people never call you back<span>  
><span>But that's just how the story unfolds<span>  
><span>You get another hand soon after you fold<span>  
><span>And when your plans unravel in the sand<span>  
><span>What would you wish for if you had one chance?<span>  
><span>So airplane, airplane, sorry I'm late<span>  
><span>I'm on my way so don't close that gate<span>  
><span>If I don't make that then I'll switch my flight<span>  
><span>And I'll be right back at it by the end of the night<span>

**Can we pretend that airplanes**  
><strong>In the night sky<strong>  
><strong>Are like shooting stars? (Shooting stars)<strong>  
><strong>I could really use a wish right now (Wish right now)<strong>  
><strong>Wish right now (Wish right now)<strong>  
><strong>Wish right now (Wish right now)<strong>  
><strong>Can we pretend that airplanes<strong>  
><strong>In the night sky<strong>  
><strong>Are like shooting stars? (Shooting Stars)<strong>  
><strong>I could really use a wish right now (Wish right now)<strong>  
><strong>Wish right now (Wish right now)<strong>  
><strong>Wish right now (Wish right now)<strong>

Ya, ya, somebody take me back to the days  
><span>Befo' this was a job, befo' I got paid<span>  
><span>Befo' it ever mattered what I had in my bank<span>  
><span>Ya, back when I was tryin' to get a tip at Subway<span>  
><span>And back when I was rappin' for the hell of it<span>  
><span>But nowadays we rappin' to stay relevant<span>  
><span>I'm guessin' that if we can make some wishes outta' airplanes<span>  
><span>Then maybe oh maybe I'll go back to the days<span>  
><span>Befo' the politics that we call the rap game<span>  
><span>And back when ain't nobody listen to my mixtape<span>  
><span>And back befo' I tried to cover up my slang<span>  
><span>But this is fo' the hater, what's up Bobby Ray?<span>  
><span>So can I get a wish<span>  
><span>To end the politics<span>  
><span>And get back to the music<span>  
><span>That started this shit?<span>  
><span>So here I stand and then again I say<span>  
><span>I'm hopin' we can make some wishes outta' airplanes<span>

**Can we pretend that airplanes**  
><strong>In the night sky<strong>  
><strong>Are like shooting stars? (Shooting Stars)<strong>  
><strong>I could really use a wish right now (Wish right now)<strong>  
><strong>Wish right now (Wish right now)<strong>  
><strong>Wish right now (Wish right now)<strong>  
><strong>Can we pretend that airplanes<strong>  
><strong>In the night sky<strong>  
><strong>Are like shooting stars? (Shooting Stars)<strong>  
><strong>I could really use a wish right now (Wish right now)<strong>  
><strong>Wish right now (Wish right now)<strong>  
><strong>Wish right now (Wish right now)<strong>

**I could really use a wish right now**  
><strong>(I could really use a wish right now)<strong>  
><strong>I-I-I could really use a wish right now<strong>  
><strong>(I could really use a wish right now)<strong>  
><strong>Like, like, like shootin' stars<strong>  
><strong>(Like shootin' stars)<strong>  
><strong>I-I-I-I could really use a wish right now<strong>  
><strong>(I could really use a wish right now)<strong>  
><strong>A wish, a wish right now<strong>  
><strong>(A wish right now)<strong>

They show was coming to an end. we had one more song I was going to sing.

**There's a fire starting in my heart **  
><strong>Reaching a fever pitch, and it's bringing me out the dark <strong>  
><strong>Finally I can see you crystal clear <strong>  
><strong>Go ahead and sell me out and I'll lay your shit bare <strong>  
><strong>See how I'll leave with every piece of you <strong>  
><strong>Don't underestimate the things that I will do <strong>

**There's a fire starting in my heart **  
><strong>Reaching a fever pitch <strong>  
><strong>And it's bringing me out the dark <strong>

**The scars of your love remind me of us **  
><strong>They keep me thinking that we almost had it all <strong>  
><strong>The scars of your love, they leave me breathless <strong>  
><strong>I can't help feeling <strong>  
><strong>We could have had it all <strong>  
><strong>Rolling in the deep <strong>  
><strong>(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep) <strong>  
><strong>You had my heart inside of your hand <strong>  
><strong>(You're gonna wish you never had met me) <strong>  
><strong>And you played it to the beat <strong>  
><strong>(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep) <strong>

**Baby, I have no story to be told **  
><strong>But I've heard one of you <strong>  
><strong>And I'm gonna make your head burn <strong>  
><strong>Think of me in the depths of your despair <strong>  
><strong>Making a home down there <strong>  
><strong>As mine sure won't be shared <strong>

**The scars of your love remind me of us **  
><strong>They keep me thinking that we almost had it all <strong>  
><strong>The scars of your love, they leave me breathless <strong>  
><strong>I can't help feeling <strong>  
><strong>We could have had it all <strong>  
><strong>Rolling in the deep <strong>  
><strong>(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep) <strong>  
><strong>You had my heart inside of your hand <strong>  
><strong>(You're gonna wish you never had met me) <strong>  
><strong>And you played it to the beat <strong>  
><strong>(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep) <strong>  
><strong>We could have had it all <strong>  
><strong>Rolling in the deep <strong>  
><strong>You had my heart inside of your hand <strong>  
><strong>But you played it with a beating <strong>

**Throw your soul through every open door **  
><strong>Count your blessings to find what you look for <strong>  
><strong>Turn my sorrow into treasured gold <strong>  
><strong>You pay me back in time and reap just what you sow <strong>

**(You're gonna wish you never had met me) **  
><strong>We could have had it all <strong>  
><strong>(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep) <strong>  
><strong>We could have had it all <strong>  
><strong>(You're gonna wish you never had met me) <strong>  
><strong>It all, it all, it all <strong>  
><strong>(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep) <strong>

**We could have had it all **  
><strong>(You're gonna wish you never had met me) <strong>  
><strong>Rolling in the deep <strong>  
><strong>(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)<strong>  
><strong>You had my heart inside of your hand <strong>  
><strong>(You're gonna wish you never had met me) <strong>  
><strong>And you played it to the beat <strong>  
><strong>(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep) <strong>

**You could have had it all **  
><strong>(You're gonna wish you never had met me)<strong>  
><strong>Rolling in the deep <strong>  
><strong>(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep) <strong>  
><strong>You had my heart inside of your hand <strong>  
><strong>(You're gonna wish you never had met me) <strong>

**But you played it **  
><strong>You played it <strong>  
><strong>You played it <strong>  
><strong>You played it to the beat. <strong>

The confetti feel and everyone was clapping and screaming.

"You guys are great!" I half yelled into the mic

"We love you Seattle!" The whole band yelled into there our mics as we all walked back stage. Everyone but me.

"Okay you guys we will all be in our own rooms so if you want autographs you know where to go!" I said into my mic and at that everyone was running and screaming out the door.

Wheres the fire?

I quickly made my way to my room and sat by the door.

Almost 10 seconds after I sat down and grabbed my dark blue pen there was a line with about 50 people but it was hard to tell whole was in which line. All of the rooms where next door so I guess that made it difficult.

A girl about 12 was in front, she had dark brown hair and blue green eyes.

"Hi," she said while bouncing up and down "can you make it out to Maya, that me." she said still jumping up and down.

"Okay."

Maya, always follow your dreams Love Bella Swan.

I wrote in my sloppy but readable hand writing. My hand started to crap up after the 70th person. Some people already had autographs from Johns dark green pen or Haileys pink one.

Finally after about 50 minutes of this the security guards shooed everyone out, but the Cullens.

**Airplanes - B.O.B feat. Hailey Williams**

**Rolling in the Deep - Adele**

**So PLEASE PLEASE UPDATE**

**I will love you all so so so much if you do update.**

**Well have a nice day.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey, I'm back. **

**In this chapter you get to hear how the band got made up! c:**

"Take a seat or whatever." I said and gestured over the couches and chairs. They all took a seat. No one talked or said anything. We entered into a long note of silence. They where all looking at me but Emse and Calisle who I now liked more who looked around the room at the posters, cards, the interior of my room, well changing room. I was about to say 'so' to try to get things going but Mindy just had to walk in.

"Bella, out fit change" She sang as she walked in but stopped when she saw I had company. She must have had her nose buried in that fashion magazine to not be able to smell them out. "Oh, you have company. Could you guys wait, for like 1 minute so Bella can change her out fit?" They nodded, so Mindy dragged me over to my closet, where she grabbed some clothes and threw them at me. I put them on quickly and saw she put me in the teenage mutant ninja Turtle top an some blue jeans. Light blue necklace, Green and blue sneakers and a green/blue hair click. I walked out and got Mindys approving nod, and walked back to my chair.

"So..." I said in my lame attempt to spark a well, something.

"So your a singer now?" Emse asked. With a look that said she wanted to know more about my career choice.

"Yeah, I um, started about a month more or less after you um, left. I was writing some songs lyrics down in a book and um, Victoria," a few hisses escaped Alice, Edward and Emmetts lips "She um, bit me" everyone hissed at this "Chloe and her sister, Mindy helped me, Mindy killed Victoria and Chloe sucked the venom out. They read some of the lyrics and we made a video and posted it on YouTube. I met Hailey, Robin, Mia and Becca at the mall. I um, ran into them. Like really ran into them. Then we started hanging out and became friends and I found out that Becca could play Piano, Hailey could sing, Mia could play the keyboard, and Robin could play the bass. I made some videos with them and put them on YouTube. Hailey brought her boyfriend, Riley to a practice and we found out that Riley could play the Guitar so he joined then, well I don't know what it was yet. Anyways, then Riley introduced two of his friends John and August and told us that John played the bass and August played the drums made some videos with them. Then X Records saw them and they gave me a contract and then did a few recordings and made an Album called My Happy Ending. It went platinum and then we started to do concerts and now well this." I explained to them a bit and a few smiles came.

"Bella, I am so, so sorry." Edward said a sad, sad look in his eyes. Didn't he get it? I still love him, but I just don't know yet.

"Edward I-" my producer Mike walked in with his assistant Stacy.

"Bella, Darling you have no time for visitors you and the band have to come up with another song, you must. Five more songs and we can have another album. Okay dear? Oh, and we leave for...Stacy! What is the next place again?" Stacy fumbled with some papers behind her clipboard. "Portland, OR sir." She said to him.

"Yes that place, we leave for it in one week. You have to be on the set for the music video for you song..." he trailed off thinking of the song. "Breakaway, sir." Stacy does not get paid enough. "Yes, that song, you must be on the set in 30 minutes. Then tomorrow you must go visit the um, little orphan children. Very, very busy. You people" He pointed at the Cullens "Out."

They got up, and Alice hugged me.

"Call us when you are free. You know how to reach us oh and, we will be at every single concert of yours even if it is in Arizona we will find a way." That meant a lot to me. I think that I have excepted the Cullens again. The only question still left out there floating around in the world of questions is Edward.

**I really hope that I make it to 20 reviews. I don't want to delete this story. **

**Check out my new story called The Runaway. **

**In the next chapter Bella is going to be making a music video! **

**Please Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I am back! Yeah! Can you believe it? **

**So now that I am back just going to tell you that this will have Bella making a Music Video in it! **

**Just to let you know, I don't know how they make music videos! So I am just guessing, Plus I know it would take longer but I made this shorter that the amount of time it would take.**

**This is a pre apology for any spelling mistakes!**

"Okay now, Bella the video is going to open with you in front of the sign that says 'Welcome to Forks' and then some rains going to come down and then its going to flash to you in your old house, looking out the window. Then when you get to the part where you say if I'd end up happy you are going to smile. Then for the I would pray part the camera will change to you with your hands together. I don't want your hands to be still though, fidget with your hands." The director told me. "Okay?" he asked and I nodded.

"Run it." He shouted at a bunch of people.

"Bella go stand there!" He yelled getting a bit annoyed. I ran over to the fake sign, and stood there, in a simple outfit. Very Forks like.

"Action!" The director yelled.

**Grew up in a small town**  
><strong>And when the rain would fall down <strong>(The rain started to fall on cue.)

The music stopped so I could walk on over to the room. There was a green screen outside of the tiny window in the fake room and they said that it would look like the middle of trees so it would get the effect of being on the second story. I walked in and sat down, on a chair placed my the window.

**I'd just stare out my window**  
><strong>Dreaming of what could be<strong>  
><strong>And if I'd end up happy <strong>(I smiled like I was told. Then quickly I put my hands together.)  
>I<strong> would pray (I would pray) <strong>

"Cut! Perfect everyone perfect. Now Bella come here." He said to me, so I walked over to him. " The next part you are going to reach your hand out the window and then change sets and walk over to the area." he pointed to a fake hall way. "We have a lot of people that are going to be walking in that hall way and the rest of the band will be there too. You will be singing and standing there getting pushed around. Then when you say 'Me' someone and that someone will be Riley will bump into you making you drop books that are in your hand. You will drop down on your knees to pick them up then you look up when you sing 'So' You are going to look up and get up and start to shove your way though the crowd. Don't worry about hurting them just do it. Go it?" He asked me and I nodded again and walked back over to the fake room.

"Action!" I heard him yell.

**Trying hard to reach out **(I reached my hand out the window)  
><strong>The music paused again and I walked over to the fake hall.<strong>  
><strong>But when I tried to speak out <strong>  
><strong>Felt like no one could hear me <strong>(Riley bumped into me.)  
><strong>Wanted to belong here<strong>  
><strong>But something felt so wrong here <strong>  
>(I lifted my head) <strong>So I prayed I could break away <strong>( I started to run and shove though the people)

"Cut!" He yelled. "Great job. Bella you did good on the shoving part." He said.

"Thanks" I said to him. He is an amazing director but I don't really think he has a heart. He has an eye for creativity and making something look amazing but...well I just think he yells to much.

"Bella!" He yelled "For the next part the microscopic part in between that and the coruse you are going to run to that hill over there." he pointed to the pretty big hill they created with a green screen behind it. "You are going to spread out your arms and slowly make them go up. When they are about at a 60 degree angle lift up your head. Then just do some random spinning the for the last part start to speed walk, okay, okay. ACTION!"

**I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly**  
><strong>I'll do what it takes til' I touch the sky<strong>  
><strong>And I'll make a wish <strong>(I tilted up my head.)  
><strong>Take a chance<strong>  
><strong>Make a change<strong>  
><strong>And breakaway<strong>  
><strong>Out of the darkness and into the sun<strong>  
><strong>But I won't forget all the ones that I love<strong>  
><strong>I'll take a risk<strong>  
><strong>Take a chance<strong>  
><strong>Make a change<strong>  
><strong>And breakaway<strong>  
>"CUT!" he paused "Perfect, now you are going to start of where you stoped which is somewhere is the middle of the hill, you are running down it and smiling, got it? Good. I want you to still speed walk though."<p>

**Wanna feel the warm breeze**  
><strong>Sleep under a palm tree<strong>  
><strong>Feel the rush of the ocean<strong>  
><strong>Get onboard a fast train<strong>  
><strong>Travel on a jet plane, far away<strong>  
><strong>And breakaway<strong>

"CUT! Now at this point you are now walking down some path at the bottem of the hill, the path will not be long, just long enough for you to get though the coruse. Just kind of spin in a circle while walking, or look around. Got it? ACTION!" he yelled, of corse he didn't really check to see if I got it.

**I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly**  
><strong>I'll do what it takes til' I touch the sky<strong>  
><strong>And I'll make a wish<strong>  
><strong>Take a chance<strong>  
><strong>Make a change<strong>  
><strong>And breakaway<strong>  
><strong>Out of the darkness and into the sun<strong>  
><strong>But I won't forget all the ones that I love<strong>  
><strong>I'll take a risk<strong>  
><strong>Take a chance<strong>  
><strong>Make a change<strong>  
><strong>And breakaway<strong>

"CUT! Okay Bella that building over there the inside is just link a waiting room. Just don't worry about that, forget I said that. When you go inside of the building which will be right after you sing revolving doors or whatever. Look around for about half a second then to you left there will be a door. Inside that door there will be a stair case. I want you to go up until you reach the top. That is only about three floors. The music will stop in there at some point but that doesn't matter. Then when you reach the top of the stairs there will be a door. Open the door. A very, very bright light will shin but just cover your eyes with your arms if you have too. Okay? ACTION!"

**Buildings with a hundred floors** (I looked up the building)  
><strong>Swinging around revolving doors<strong> (I walked in)  
><strong>Maybe I don't know where they'll take me but<strong>  
><strong>Gotta keep moving on, moving on<strong> (The music stopped as promised but then when I was by the door it started again)  
><strong>Fly away, breakaway<strong> (I opened the door and wholy hell there was a bright light. I had to cover my eyes)

"CUT! Good Bella now for the very last part I want you too do the same as you did on the hill only none of that arm and head rising. Just start to spin with your arms out. Then at the end of the song stop spinning and start to walk to the camera laughing. ACTION!" He yelled

**I'll spread my wings**  
><strong>And I'll learn how to fly<strong>  
><strong>Though it's not easy to tell you goodbye<strong>  
><strong>I gotta take a risk<strong>  
><strong>Take a chance<strong>  
><strong>Make a change<strong>  
><strong>And breakaway<strong>  
><strong>Out of the darkness and into the sun<strong>  
><strong>But I won't forget the place I come from<strong>  
><strong>I gotta take a risk<strong>  
><strong>Take a chance<strong>  
><strong>Make a change<strong>  
><strong>And breakaway, breakaway, breakaway<strong>

* * *

><p>The video took a two hours to make. The Director yelled a lot. He fired two people. They said it might be a week before we see the finished product and 3 weeks before it is open to the public. He finally yelled " Thats a wrap" and I could go home to my big old house. My manager told me to buy it because I would need a big house for partys and stuff. There is 4 bedrooms, 3 bathrooms, 1 of the bathrooms is only a half. Then there is the band room. all of our instruments are in that room. I walked up to the second floor and down the hall to my room. The second I hit the bed I was asleep.<p>

I had the same dream as I did every night. The dream where the Band won a Grammy. No really thats us as a Bands dream.

In my dream I was in the woods. Not your everyday woods. The kind of woods you hear about in fairy tales. The kind that Little Red Riding hood goes into an meets the wolf. The one that Snow White goes into to get away from her evil stepmother who wants to cut out her heart. The one that Goldie Locks goes into and finds the bears home. the trees are so thick with prickly bushes at the base that it could be like the sea of thorn bushes that Prince what's his face has to cut though to get to sleeping beauty.

Any way I was a clearing, that one spot you think is the end of the woods but it is not. It is only a clearing. A break in the trees.

That's what I felt like I was in. I felt like my music was a break in the trees.

The second that I finish running though the giant break in the woods. I would go back to nothing. I would go back to sitting in my old home, sitting and looking at nothing.

I knew in my mind that they are back. My mind knows that, but my heart doesn't. Maybe that's what is giving me these dreams.

Maybe just maybe.

* * *

><p>My alarm clock was blasting the sound of seagulls right in my ears.<p>

Mother of all that is holy why do I put my phone right under my pillow?

"Shut up!" I yelled picking up my phone from under my pellow. I know that if some one saw me they would think I was crazy for yelling at a phone.

_Wake up_

_GET READY TO GO TO THE ORPHANAGE._

Right.

**I am almost positive that there are at least 2 spelling mistakes. **

**If I get 5 more reviews then...I will start writing for this story again. This is all pre-written remember. Only up to chapter 10 though. So you have like, I think 3 more chapters.**

**Check out my new Story called 'The Runaway'**

**Please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay so it is 9:08 right now...**

**Sorry my friend was over and she went home about 10 minutes ago.**

**I did not have time to double and triple read this chapter so sorry about that. So if you find any spelling or grammar mistakes...well sorry.**

**This is the double chapter so...when you see the line break it is when I was going to end the chapter but due to a request about making the chapters longer I just did a double chapter. c:**

"Bella, Bella!" The little boys and girls sang and ran up to me. They ranged from 4-9, and there was a sadly large number, 57. This is one of the larger orphanages, it was the ones that looked like old rundown schools only fixed up. Then the 10-17 was next door. It had a total of 43. We split up into groups of 4 so we can visit them both in the same trip. John, Becca, and Riley are in my group. Then Hailey, Robin, Mia and August are with the older kids. We all bring our instruments so they can play with them and we can teach them how to play. The only thing that we change is we switch the Bass for a Guitar, and the Piano for a keyboard. Only with John and Becca though. We thought that the amp will probably be too much for younger kids. The piano, well that is hard to bring to places

"Hey! How are you kids doing!" I said to them.

"You all want to sit down so we can figure out who wants to play what today?" Riley said to them. At that same second they all scrambled and sat down, well most of them. There was a little girl about 7. She was in the back of the room sitting on one of the sofa chairs looking out the window. I didn't recognize her so she must a newer to the orphanage. I will talk to to after I work with the other kids.

"Okay, who wants to be playing the guitar today, come with me and Riley." John asked them and then he started to walk over to the dinner hall. Quite a few kids went with him. half of them will end up just listening and watching the other kids play.

"Okay who wants to play the keyboard, follow me." She started to walk over to the kitchen. A little more kids followed her then John but about the same.  
>"I am guessing that means that you all want to sing?" I asked them.<p>

"Yes!" They all said. There was mostly girls in my group the boy to girl ratio was about 3 to 1. but that was because all the 9 and 8 year old boys thought that they where too cool for singing.

"Can some on tell me what the scales are?" I asked them.

"Oh, oh me, me!" I got many of them but I wanted this part to go by a little faster so I picked on a little girl who is about 6 and I have seen before.

"Mabel right?" I asked her.

"Yep! That is me!" She said in a sing song voice the continued "Do, Re, Mi, Fa, So, La, Ti, Do!" She sang.

"Very good Mabel!" I praised "Okay, now that you know what the scales are can you please all get in a line behind Mabel and sing the scales. I will be right over there." I said and pointed to where the little girl was sitting. A few of the kids gasped. Oh, no.

"You mean over there by Shay?" One boys gasped, I think his name is Justin.

"Yes..." I said I looked at the children and they all looked shocked.

"She is a newbie. She is so weired one day this lady that looked like her came her and gave her to Ms. Rachel when she was sleeping. Then when she woke up she was screaming her head off!" Mabel gasped

"It's true. I have to share a room with her and she screams in her sleep. Then Ms. Abby goes in her room and always walks back out with these weired pictures. Ms. Abby dropped one and I took it. I still have it see!" The little girl who I have seen before said very proudly while she held up a picture. It was an eye. It had a dark liquid come out of it and the eye color was a dark, intense blue. If you looked close enough you could see a faded picture Suddenly it looked like the eye blinked. I pulled back instantly, and made my way over to Shay.

"Shay?" I asked the girl. Scared to see what she looked like. No answer. So I gently slowly put my shaking hand on her shoulder. The second my hand made the slightest contact with her shoulder she jerked her head around and looked at me in the eye. Now I see why the other children avoided her. Her eyes where a blue gray and she had dirty blond strait hair. She was beautiful. What was what scared people away from her was the glare she gave you. Her eyes narrowed her brows at a slant now her lips in a strait line and her chin was tucked in. She looked terrifying.

"Their coming for me. There is nothing you can do. There is nothing that I can do, but wait and look out at the city and wait. Soon they will come soon." She spoke. That was enough for me but I wanted to know a little more so I was going to ask who 'they' are. Well I was going to. "Bella, Kelly is taking too long!" a little boy yelled.

I went back over to the kids.

Shay was still scaring me but when I looked back she was gone.

* * *

><p>"So for my song I got this so far. " Becca said<p>

**There'll be girls across the nation**  
><strong>That will eat this up babe<strong>  
><strong>I know that it's your soul but could you bottle it up and<strong>  
><strong>Get down to the heart of it,<strong>  
><strong>No it's my heart you're shit out of your luck<strong>  
><strong>Don't make me tell you again my love love love love.<strong>  
><strong>Love love love love.<strong>

**I am aiming to be somebody this somebody trusts**  
><strong>With her delicate soul<strong>  
><strong>I don't claim to know much except soon as you start<strong>  
><strong>To make room for the parts<strong>  
><strong>That aren't you it gets harder to bloom in a garden of<strong>  
><strong>Love love love love<strong>  
><strong>Love Love love love<strong>

**Only thing I ever could need, only one good thing**  
><strong>Worth trying to be and it's<strong>

"Great I love it so far." I told her.

"Yeah me too."Hailey joined.

"My turn!" I said in a sing song voice. " Okay so in the begining I was thinking that before I start to sing there will be some piano, and guitar and Hailey sing a few corses of 'yeah'

**I'm holdin' on your rope,**  
><strong>Got me ten feet off the ground.<strong>  
><strong>And I'm hearin' what you say,<strong>  
><strong>But I just can't make a sound.<strong>  
><strong>You tell me that you need me,<strong>  
><strong>Then you go and cut me down...<strong>  
><strong>But wait...<strong>  
><strong>You tell me that you're sorry,<strong>  
><strong>Didn't think I'd turn around...<strong>  
><strong>And say...<strong>

**That it's too late to apologize.**  
><strong>It's too late...<strong>  
><strong>I said it's too late to apologize.<strong>  
><strong>It's too late.<strong>  
><strong>Yeah!<strong>

**I'd take another chance,**  
><strong>Take a fall, take a shot for you.<strong>  
><strong>I need you like a heart needs a beat,<strong>  
><strong>But it's nothin' new.<strong>  
><strong>I loved you with a fire red,<strong>  
><strong>Now it's turnin' blue...<strong>  
><strong>And you say...<strong>  
><strong>Sorry, like an angel<strong>  
><strong>Heaven let me think was you...<strong>  
><strong>But I'm afraid...<strong>

**It's too late to apologize.**  
><strong>It's too late.<strong>  
><strong>I said it's too late to apologize.<strong>  
><strong>It's too late.<strong>  
><strong>Whoa!<strong>

"Bella thats amazing!" John said.

"Thanks John."

"We better get started on the music for the songs. Becca you could work on your music." I told her and the rest of us. She nodded in reasponse and walked over to her piano and started to press keys.

I sang what I got so far agian so they could hear it once more.

"Okay so how about Am, F, C, G. For the intro." Riley suggested.

"Sure, lets try it."

He played it and I sang the rest.

"Good?" Riley asked us.

"Perfect." I said to him. "Hey, so I don't know if this is good but I made a little recording of me singing the bit that I got done so that you guys can figure out the music. While I figure out the rest of the song. I hope that's okay." I said to them.

"Yeah, that's fine Bella. You go with that." Hailey told me. She has always been really encouraging.

I walked out of the music room and in to the living room.

**I'm holdin' on your rope,**  
><strong>Got me ten feet off the ground.<strong>  
><strong>And I'm hearin' what you say,<strong>  
><strong>But I just can't make a sound.<strong>  
><strong>You tell me that you need me,<strong>  
><strong>Then you go and cut me down...<strong>  
><strong>But wait...<strong>  
><strong>You tell me that you're sorry,<strong>  
><strong>Didn't think I'd turn around...<strong>  
><strong>And say...<strong>

**That it's too late to apologize.**  
><strong>It's too late...<strong>  
><strong>I said it's too late to apologize.<strong>  
><strong>It's too late.<strong>  
><strong>Yeah!<strong>

**I'd take another chance,**  
><strong>Take a fall, take a shot for you.<strong>  
><strong>I need you like a heart needs a beat,<strong>  
><strong>But it's nothin' new.<strong>  
><strong>I loved you with a fire red,<strong>  
><strong>Now it's turnin' blue...<strong>  
><strong>And you say...<strong>  
><strong>Sorry, like an angel<strong>  
><strong>Heaven let me think was you...<strong>  
><strong>But I'm afraid...<strong>

**It's too late to apologize.**  
><strong>It's too late.<strong>  
><strong>I said it's too late to apologize.<strong>  
><strong>It's too late.<strong>  
><strong>Whoa!<strong>

Maybe an Interlude to make the song longer and meet the 3 minute mark. By a little but still. I will have to ask the band about this.

**It's too late to apologize.**  
><strong>It's too late.<strong>  
><strong>I said it's too late to apologize.<strong>  
><strong>It's too late.<strong>

**I said it's too to apologize. YEAH!**  
><strong>I said it's too late to apologize. YEAH!<strong>  
><strong>I'm holdin' on your rope,<strong>  
><strong>got me ten feet off the ground. <strong>

I sang the song from the top. It sounded good. Now what does the bad think? I walked back to the music room.

"Knock, knock." I said and walked in.

"Gee, Bella you know then don't wait for us to open the door." Mia joked.

"Ha, ha. Well this is my house after all. Anyways I finshed the lyrics hows it coming with the music." I asked them.

"Good, we are almost done." August said and he looked a bit relieved.

"Exited much? Anyways I was wondering if you wanted to hear it.?" I asked them.

"Totally." Robin said.

I sang the song. "Okay and I think that and interlude would sound good between the part I already had and the new part."

"That would sound amazing." Becca said standing in the door way.

"Your done already?" John asked her.

"Yeah. It is a simple song so its not to bad. No you can't hear it Robin. That's a surprise, till recording day." She said with a smile.

"Which BTW people is tomorrow." Mindy said walking in with Chloe hot on her trails.

"FWI isn't it the Blue Jay get together tonight. Where we forget about work and go out to eat together as friends." Chloe pointed out. They maybe Vampires but they come anyways wanting to talk to us or tell Stacy what clothes to order. Or they ask Mike if they can take us out on a shopping trip.  
>Just then Mike and Stacy came in.<p>

"So, where are we going tonight for the Blue Jay get together?" Mike said and then David came in.

"Yeah, I walk to know that. Can it be somewhere normal, please. I am not even in the band and people ask me if I can get one of you to sign something." He told us which caused us to laugh. Well everyone but Mike. He was one tough cookie. The only time I have ever sen him smile is when we met him for the first time.

"How about Olive Garden?" Robin suggested.

**Bottle it up - Sara Bareilles**

**Apologize - One Republic**

**So...**

**I really hope that you liked it c:**

**please review**

**Almost at 20. c:**


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay so this is yet another chapter for Blue Jay. Yes that's right. Okay. SO "Hi"**

**Please read.**

The drive down to the Olive Garden was short and easy. We had a few people out looking for the paparazzi

"Alight, now what can I get you started off with tonight?" Our waitress asked us, her nametag read Taylor. She was a average height brown haired, blue eyes.

"We will have some bread sticks to start with and I will have a Strawberry-Mango Limonata." I told Taylor, who now shifted her body too face Riley.

"Coca Cola, please." Riley told her with a smile.

"I will have a Cherry Italian Soda with cream please." Mia told her.

"I will have the same as her." Hailey told Taylor.

"Dr. Pepper for me." August said.

"San Pellegrino please." Becca asked her.

"I think I will have a Bella Limonata" Robin told her.

"Dr. Pepper" John said to her.

"Water, for me." Mindy said to her

"Water for me too." Chloe told her.

"I think I will have Newcastle Brown Ale." David told her.

"I will have the same as him." Mike said.

"Strawberry-Limoncello Martini for me please." Stacy told her.

"Okay so I got down. I order of bread sticks, one Strawberry-Mango Limonata, one Coco Cola, two Cherry Italian Soda with cream, two Dr. Peppers, one San Pellegrino, one Bella Limonata, two waters, two Newcastle Brown Ales, and one Strawberry-Limoncello Martini." She read back to us.

"Yup that is all so far."

"Great I will be right out with your drinks and then I will take your order." She told us and walked off.

"I'm going to get the news paper." David announced and walked to the front.

"Tell me, did you write the five more songs I asked you to do?" Mike asked me.

"Almost, I got 1 more to write." I told him.

"Good, good." He said.

"I can not believe this." David said and sat down on his outside seat. "What horrible person would kidnap this little girl?" He should us a picture of a girl with eyes and face that I knew.

"Oh, the poor dear! Look here it says that she was asleep in her room at her orphanage." Mia Cried.

"Wait, Stacy, is that or is that not the orphanage that we went to here in Seattle?" Riley asked her.

"It is." She said with sadness in her eyes.

"Does anyone remember seeing this girl?" Silence took over.

"I do. She sat in the back of the room and was looking out the window. I went up to talk to her and she said something along the lines of 'they are coming for me.' I thought that she was talking about the family that will adopt her. Well at first I did but then I remembered that all the kids in the orphanage said they she was a freak." I told them

"Strange." They all said.

"Here are your drinks." Taylor said. I didn't even hear her coming.

"Strawberry-Mango Limonata?" She asked holding up the drink. I lifted my arm off the table. When she gave me my pinky orange drink.

"Coco Cola?" She said holding the brown drink and placing it in the hands of Riley.

"Two cherry Itailian Sodas?" She said and gave them to Mia and Hailey.

"Thank you." Mia told her.

"Two Dr. Peppers?" She asked and found John and Augusts awaiting hands.

"San pellegrino, Bella Limonata?" She asked and then reached over to give them to Becca and Robin.

"Waters." She said and placed them in front of Mindy and Chloe

"Two Newcastle Brown Ales" She said and placed them in front of the only two men in our group old enough to drink.

"And a Strawberry-Limoncello Martini." She said and placed it in front of the only person here with nothing to drink in front of them. She then placed two baskets of Breadsticks on both ends of the table.

"Do you need a minute or two do know what you want or are you ready now?" Taylor asked us.

"One more minute please." Stacy said while looking at us. Knowing her she already knew what she wanted.

"Okay, I will be back in a minute." She said and walked over to another table.

Almost the second that she left everyone picked up their menu for the first time to look for food.

Now of course I did too but I wasn't looking at the menu. I was thinking about Shay. That girl was different.

_No, really Bella?_

She had a certain vibe to her, something a little extra. I still want to know what that was. What she said was coming for her.

I will have to ask Mindy or Chloe to go to orphanage with me soon. See if they smell anything...off about the place.

"Okay, what would you like?" Taylor said once again coming out of nowhere.

"Grilled Chicken Caesar, please." I told her, closing my menu.

"Tour of Italy." Riley said. He grabbed my menu in the same second and placing it under his.

"I think I will have the Chicken & Gnocchi, wait or is the Minestrone better? Which one would you recommend?" She asked Taylor.

"Well it depends. If you want to have a lot of vegetables or not?"

"That is the thing, I can not choose." Mia told her. "Wait I think I am going to go with the Minestrone." She said and grabbed the two menus in front of Riley and placing them under hers.

"Garden-Fresh Salad please." Hailey said while taking the three menus i front of Mia and handing them to Taylor. Who was trying to write stuff down on her pad of paper, which she held in one hand and the pen in the other? Now adding the four menus to that. She slipped them in an over sized pocket in the apron.

"Spaghetti and Meatballs for me." August said.

"Lasagna Classico" Becca told her while taking Augusts menu

"Cheese Ravioli" Robin told her and took the two menus in front of Becca.

"Tour of Italy." John told her and took the menus

"Nothing for me." Mindy told her with a smile

"Same here." Chloe copied taking the stack of Menus and passing them over to Taylor. Who once again slipped them in the big pocket.

"I think I will have the Steak Gorgonzola-Alferdo" David said.

"The same." Mike said.

"Ravioli di Portobello" Stacy said.

"Okay-dokie. That will be right out." Taylor said while grabbing David, Mike and Stacys menus.

Then walking off.

"I think I am going to go wash my hands before our food comes out." Hailey said Standing up. Thank god we aren't at a booth.

"I think I will go too."

"Me too."

Soon enough every female at our table was in the bathroom washing our hands.

"So Bella, I heard you a an ex in your room after our concert." Hailey said with a grin.

"Oh?" Robin said giggling.

"Who told you that?" I said. Stacy paled. "Stacy." I said.

"Sorry. It slipped." Stacy was very on the ball when she was working but when she wasn't she was one of the best people to be around.

"It was Edward wasn't it." Becca laughed.

"Oh hush it!" I said. Then a little girl walked out of one of the stalls. We didn't even notice her.

"Its-its- you-I LOVE YOU!" She yelled and ran up to us she started to hug us all. She dug into her pocket. "Stacy will you PLEASE take a picture of me with them." She said. A womens' bathroom, Nice setting.

"Okay." The girl tossed her phone to her. The girl couldn't be more then 10. We all crowded to be in the picture.

"One, Two, Three." Stacy said and snapped the picture.

"Thank you!" She sang she ran and grabbed her phone then ran out of the bathroom. We left the bathroom too, only at a much slower pace.

"There you are. We got to run. Marco spotted some Paparazzi vans a few blocks away. The food came and we got it in boxes. No worries we paid the bill all your girl bags are in the vans. Bella we are heading to your place." John told us. Marco is a friend of Mikes who has an eye for Paparazzi vans.

"Well let's go." Hailey said.

We ran to the vans and headed out for my place.

**Okay so did you like it? Please, please tell me.**

**Okay yes I know that this chapter might me a little boring but still please review. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello my dears so I was in a rush and I am sorry that it is sort but please forgive me. I will try and make the other chapters longer but I am having a bad case of writers block. Know right? **

**I have been focused on school a lot too. I am getting a B+ in Social Study (Ancient World History) and my dad is going to freak out. **

**Anyways here you go**

"Hey Bella, who's cars? Or did you get another few cars?" Mia asked me.

I turned to look at where she pointed. There in my front of my home was a silver Volvo and a black Mercedes.

Jasper and Emmett where play fighting but stopped. Edward was leaning on his car. Alice and Rosalie turned to look at us. Esme and Carlisle where talking but stopped.

"Bella!" Alice said and hugged me.

_Oh God._

Think Bella, they don't know them that well. They all probably think why the hell are people on Bellas' front lawn.

"Let go of her. BEFORE I press charges. Stacy, call the police." Stacy nodded and pulled out her note pad and blackberry.

"Wait is this that one family that was in your dressing room?" Mike asked me.

"Yes." I told him

"Humm, cancel that Stacy. I am not going to press charges." He told her.

"Yes sir." She said Stacy said and scribbled on her notebook.

"I'm sorry officer Dwell, you can cancel that.

"Bella, it's so good to see you." Esme said and reached out to me.

"Okay, listen I may have said that it is all cool with us but, no." I said.

"Um, but Bells." Emmett wined.

"Okay, listen I got to get inside before..." crap, the black vans pulled up and photographers where everywhere in seconds.

"Bella, who is that?"

"Bella how is that new album coming?"

"Mia, what do you think about the album?"

"Becca is it true you where sent to jail?"

"John, is it true people saw you smoking weed?"

We where slowly making our way to the safety of my home. Fumbling with my keys to get them into the door fast enough was difficult but not impossible. It is easy, but not with blinding flashes and people yelling questions.

I finally got the door open and started to push them all in, I whispered to them to get in side fast. When they where all in I shoved the door shut and closed out the paparazzi.

"Weed, really?" I heard John mutter under his breath.

"Jail, where the hell did they get that from?" Becca asked Mia.

"I have no idea, but you know what ever some one tells them they shout it out to the world." Mia said and sighed.

"Yeah." Becca replied.

"So, nice house you got here Bella." Alice said and looked around.

**No need to tell me that it is stupid and pointless because I know. ;-(**

**Okay, so I have been getting like one review for each chapter and that makes me sad ;-( **

**So, now I will not update until I get at least 3 reviews. 3 reviews and you get a chapter next Wednesday. If I don't get 3 reviews then you will have to wait another week. Then if I don't get 3 reviews in 3 weeks I am not going to write for this story anymore. Then I will end up deleting it. **

**Sorry once again for being short.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey everyone, I hope that you like this chapter. **

**Okay so I recently fell in love with Christina Perri and her music. I love it all! Okay so I put some of her songs in here.**

Some moments in life are very awkward.

The Cullen family is sitting right across from us. When I say us I mean the band and I. Mindy, Chloe, Stacy, Mike, and David where standing behind the couch.

"So, Bella how are you?" Esme asked me.

"I'm good, yeah."

"Well um, so hi, I'm Hailey." Hailey said and reached her hand out.

"Oh, um, this is Becca, John, Hailey, Mia, Robin, August, Riley, Mindy, and Chloe, David, Mike, and Stacy." I pointed each one of them out when I introduced them.

"You guys this is Carlisle, Esme, Edward, Alice, Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper." I introduced them.

"Hey, well Bella, it was nice to meet your friends but we have t take care of stuff." Mike told us in his producer voice.

"What do we have to do?" I asked him.

"You need to write more songs with the band." He said as if it was an easy answer.

"Right well. Um, you guys could help us. Alice you could go talk fashion with Mindy and Chloe. The rest of you could help us write songs." I told them, it was just a suggestion.

"A fellow fashion lover." Alice giggled and ran over to them and out the room.

"Okay so, here's what we all do. We get August to come up with a beat. Then slowly we add on then Hailey and I sing. We are going to try a song with only piano and some other instrument though.

Mia started the sound of a violin, Becca added the sound of ascending piano to it. Then after listening to it for a bit I sang while sitting on the piano.

**2am; where do I begin,**

**Crying off my face again.**

**The silent sound of loneliness**

**Wants to follow me to bed.**

**I'm a ghost of a girl that I want to be most.**

**I'm the shell of a girl that I used to know well.**

**Dancing slowly in an empty room,**

**Can the lonely take the place of you?**

**I sing myself a quiet lullaby.**

**Let you go and let the lonely in**

**To take my heart again.**

**Too afraid to go inside**

**For the pain of one more loveless night.**

**But the loneliness will stay with me**

**And hold me til I fall asleep.**

**I'm a ghost of a girl that I want to be most.**

**I'm the shell of a girl that I used to know well.**

**Dancing slowly in an empty room,**

**Can the lonely take the place of you?**

**I sing myself a quiet lullaby.**

**Let you go and let the lonely in**

**To take my heart again.**

**Broken pieces of**

**A barely breathing story**

**Where there once was love**

**Now there's only me and the lonely.**

**Dancing slowly in an empty room**

**Can the lonely take the place of you?**

**I sing myself a quiet lullaby**

**Let you go and let the lonely in**

**To take my heart again.**

"Did you like it?" I asked them.

They all said yes well everyone but the Cullen family.

"Well now all I have to do is remember what I sang." I laughed.

"No problem Bella I wrote it all down." Carlisle said an held up a piece of paper.

"Thanks Carlisle." I told him.

"Hey can you do that because we have to come up with another two songs" I told him.

"Of course Bella."

August started off with a light beat then we added Piano and Violin. Then we added the guitar and bass.

**If you could envision**

**The meaning of a tragedy...oooh**

**You might be surprised to hear it's you and me**

**When it comes down to it**

**You never made the most of it...oooh**

**So I cried, cried, cried**

**And now, say goodbye**

**And I won't be made a fool of...**

**Don't call this love**

**When did you decide**

**I didn't have enough to buy?**

**Forgive and forget you a thousand times**

**For the fire and the sleepless nights**

**And I won't be made a fool of... **

**Don't call this love**

**I don't call this love**

**...la la la la la la love**

**...la la la la la la love**

**...la la la la la la love**

**...la la la la la la love**

**Why did you feel the need to prove that everybody else was right?... **

**No I... won't fight**

**Oh you're my tragedy... tragedy**

**Oh you're my Tragedy,**

**Oh this is ohhh no no no**

**...la la la la la la love**

**...la la la la la la love**

**...la la la la la la love**

**...la la la la la la love**

**...la la la la la la love**

"That was great Bella." Rosalie smiled.

"Thanks. Now that we have to record them." Mike said.

**The Lonley – Christina Perri**

**Tragedy – Christina Perri**

**Please Review.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey, Its Lily!**

**I am slowly lose this story, but I am trying to keep it up. SO I am sorry if some stuff just stink.**

The recording studio was packed. The whole Cullen family was in here along with the band, the stylist, Mike, Stacy, and David. David only comes so that he can get a feel for how the lights should be when it hits concert.

Becca was in the recording room with the headphones on.

**There'll be girls across the nation**

**That will eat this up babe**

**I know that it's your soul but could you bottle it up and**

**Get down to the heart of it,**

**No it's my heart you're shit out of your luck**

**Don't make me tell you again my love love love love.**

**Love love love love.**

**I am aiming to be somebody this somebody trusts**

**With her delicate soul**

**I don't claim to know much except soon as you start**

**To make room for the parts**

**That aren't you it gets harder to bloom in a garden of**

**Love love love love**

**Love Love love love**

**Only thing I ever could need, only one good thing**

**Worth trying to be and it's**

Her eyes kept looking down at the lyrics while Mike was twisting and pushing buttons.

"Okay, Bella and Hailey, get in there."

When we sang tragedy Hailey sang the Ooooh… and the …la la la la la la love parts.

"That's was good, now tomorrow you will record the other songs. We already recorded Breakaway…so I think it is just The Lonely. There might be another song. Eh, who cares, it will come to me." Mike said stood up and left followed by Stacy.

"So, what did you think?" Hailey asked them

"I think you did pretty good babe" He said and kissed her.

"Shut up Riley, I wasn't talk to you I was talk to our guest." She said and shook her head ever so slightly.

"It was cool." Emmett, course Emmett said.

"That's cool, the album we are almost done with is called I never Told you. Do you want to hear the song I never told you?" Becca asked.

"Um, sure." Alice said.

(_Robin_ **Bella**)

_I miss those blue eyes_

_How you kissed me at night_

_I miss the way we sleep_

_Like there's no sunrise_

_Like the taste of your smile_

_I miss the way we breathe_

**But I never told you**

**What I should have said**

**No I never told you**

**I just held it in**

**And now I miss everything**

**About you**

**I can't believe I still want you**

**After all the things we've**

**Been through**

**I miss everything about you**

**Without you**

_I see your blue eyes_

_Every time I close mine_

_You make it hard to see_

_Where I belong to when I'm not_

_Around you_

_It's like I'm not with me_

**But I never told you**

**What I should have said**

**No I never told you**

**I just held it in**

**And now I miss everything**

**About you**

**I can't believe I still want**

**You**

**After all the things we've**

**Been through**

**I miss everything about you**

**Without you**

**But I never told you**

**What I should have said**

**No I never told you**

**I just held it in**

**And now I miss everything**

**About you**

**(Still you're gone)**

**Can't believe that I still want**

**You**

**After all the things we've**

**Been through**

**I miss everything about you**

**Without you **

"What do you think?" Robin asked.

"Think of this as a sneak peak of the album."

**If you like Vampire Academy too please check out my story Fate and Hate. Lissa and Christian Story.**

**3 reviews to get an update next Wednesday.**

**Please, please review. **


End file.
